Robin Pounds
]] Name: Robin Patricia Pounds Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Grade: 11 School: Patriot High School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, music (particularly folk and indie rock), socializing/partying, television Appearance: Robin is a girl of average height and build, standing at 5'4" and weighing 125 pounds. Her hair is naturally dark brown, though she has bleached it blond. It is currently styled in a pixie cut. Robin's eyes are light brown. Her face is round, and her smile is wide. Her naturally straight teeth are very white, due to her good dental hygiene (she brushes her teeth twice per day, and always flosses). Her ears and nose are fairly small, and she has a good number of freckles on her face. Robin has two piercings in the lobe of each ear, and likes to wear earrings, favoring studs. She takes very good care of her skin, especially when it comes to her face, which, combined with a naturally good complexion, means she almost never breaks out. She shapes her eyebrows, applies makeup, and generally always puts in a good effort to look her best. Robin is not particularly fit. She's a grudging member of the school tennis team, but doesn't pay much attention to keeping in shape and usually shuns large amounts of physical activity. Still, she at least tries to display decent posture. Robin always tries to dress fashionably, following current trends and spending most of her money on keeping up with them. She wears brand-name clothing, favoring items in brighter colors. Robin is pretty satisfied with her figure, and usually tries to wear clothes that show it off; however, while she definitely is no stranger to slightly revealing clothes, she always tries to stay within the boundaries of good taste and school rules. On Announcement Day, Robin was wearing a bright red, knitted, long-sleeved sweater dress with a cowl neckline and banded hem. Underneath, she wore sheer black lace tights with a floral pattern. For footwear, she chose suede mid-calf slouch boots in tan, with buckle accents. She wore two studs in each ear, all simple silver designs. Her clothing was designed to be fairly warm, as she was in the early stages of a cold at the time and only attended school due to the mandatory nature of the event. Biography: Robin is the youngest of three children. Her two older sisters, Mona and Catherine, are two and four years older than her, respectively. Robin's parents, Arthur and Elaine Pounds, both served their military term as quickly as they could after high school. Both hailing from wealthy families, they never had to work particularly hard. Elaine was a stay at home mother, raising her children personally, while Arthur mostly made investments, expanding his wealth through business deals and traveling around to become more personally acquainted with his holdings. He owns several small businesses spread throughout the country, and has spent most of each week traveling between them, though he always makes time to spend weekends with his family. Robin was slightly spoiled growing up. From a young age, she and her sisters never wanted for anything, always receiving toys and clothes that they desired. Robin was especially doted upon, being the youngest and being cursed with a poor immune system. She frequently fell ill, usually taking longer to recover than many other kids her age. Her parents made sure that she always was treated as well as possible, so Robin was often in and out of doctor's offices, though nothing was ever seriously wrong with her. As she entered school, Robin found that she had a talent for making friends. Naturally extroverted and enthusiastic about expanding her social circle, she hit it off with a wide variety of people. She'd often get in trouble for talking in class, though her punishments were not too severe, given her age. Her parents encouraged her to show more restraint, but they never directly punished her. For a time, this strategy seemed to be completely ineffective, but as time went on and Robin grew older she came to better understand her parents' logic, and made a concerted effort to follow their advice. This respect was representative of Robin's general attitude towards her family. Robin loves and cares deeply for her parent and her sister. In turn, her whole family treats her well, though they definitely baby her some, showering her with attention and going out of their way to help her whenever she has issues. Robin has always been an average student, while her sisters are both academically gifted, so they have tutored her for years. Her parents give her a very generous allowance, and it is a rare time indeed when Robin can't find a family member willing to drive her somewhere she wants to go. As she entered middle school, Robin adjusted very well to the cliques that formed. She fit naturally into the popular circles, finding a passion for dressing up well and making friends with other image-conscious girls. She was never particularly mean, though she learned to be cutting and critical when necessary to endear her to the others in her clique. This mostly manifested itself in the form of casual racism; Robin found that if she picked on targets the majority of the school thought were acceptable, she could avoid alienating as many people as possible. This attitude was also in line with her parents' ideals, as well as most of the school system, so she could avoid getting in trouble, especially as her actions were never exactly cruel, just unpleasant. As a consequence of her emergence into the popular crowd, Robin found herself getting invited to a lot of parties, which she soon discovered she greatly enjoyed. She also found herself getting more attention from boys at this time, and developed into quite a flirt, though she did not actually begin pursuing relationships until high school. Robin's family was generally alright with her actions, in large part because they trusted her not to go to far. Respecting their choice to give her so much freedom, Robin always made sure to avoid actions that would upset them, never smoking, drinking, or dabbling in drugs. When high school came around, Robin fit right in. Many of her friends attended Patriot High School. The bulk of her social group was composed of popular kids, especially those a year or two older than her. She shared several friends with her sister Mona, who was already attending Patriot High. When she entered high school, Robin found that she was pretty much expected to take up a sport, especially due to her status in the social hierarchy. She settled on tennis, finding it to require less energy than most of the other option. Still, Robin is not very good at tennis, losing the bulk of her matches. She's one of the team members who is almost never sent to competitions, and generally only get a pas for her lack of effort due to her frequent health problems, which she gladly blames for her lack of skill. Robin is an average student at best. Because she is often sick, she often has to catch up on work. Robin has a hard time learning without having someone walk her through whatever subject she's attempting to understand. Even with her sisters' help, she often performs poorly on tests and assignments. She does best in subjects where there are concrete answers and formulas to memorize. Robin is skilled when it comes to math, and pretty decent at science. Her English grades are saved only by her excellent grammar. Around school, Robin is still pretty well known. She mostly hangs out with the popular crowd, often the older students, but she's decent to everyone except her group's typical targets. She's friendly and outgoing, often in a playful manner. She's dated a few boys during her time at school, but never seriously, and has never had a very notable or lasting relationship. Because of the large amounts of time Robin has spent home sick, he's developed several solitary habits. She enjoys TV programming greatly, particularly enjoying watching through box sets of old TV shows. She often invites friends over for marathons of her favorites. She enjoys most genres, but tends to prefer lighthearted series. She also enjoys music, especially independent rock and folk, appreciating the lyrics and acoustic sounds. She has often talked about learning to sing or play an instrument, but has never actually taken any steps towards doing so. Robin does not have many plans for the future. She knows she can probably make it into a lower-tier university, though she also knows that she doesn't really need to, since her parents can easily support her and seem unlikely to have any problems with doing so. Robin hopes to be able to avoid frontline duty during her mandatory military terms, and is quite likely to be able to due to her poor health and questionable physical condition. A few days prior to Announcement Day, Robin began to feel ill, and she fell sick the day before, turning up despite a low grade fever due to the mandatory nature of the event. Advantages:'''Robin is fairly popular. She is friendly and has an easy time getting along with most people. Robin isn't somebody who stands out at first glance as a likely threat, so she may be underestimated or considered a lower priority target. '''Disadvantages: Robin has a weak immune system and is, in fact, already sick, having picked up a minor fever the day before Announcement Day. This means she is likely to be distracted and will tire out much more quickly than most. She's made a few enemies among the less popular kids, especially with the minorities, who she's often made fun of. She's used to having family members or friends to fall back on when she needs help, and is unlikely to find much aide here. Designated Number: Female Student #20 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Stress Ball '''Conclusion: Though F20 is likely to find allies to join with, her weapon, pre-existing health issues and lack of outstanding athletic or martial ability will make her a liability and drain on resources, and thus a probable exit through group dissension. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel . No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Emily Barnes, Zora Spencer, Bailey Williams, Carlyle Shotton '''Killed By: 'Shawn Bowe-Crooke '''Collected Weapons: Stress Ball (assigned weapon), brick (picked up in the town), Philidelphia Derringer (from Bailey Williams) Allies: 'Shawn Bowe-Crooke '''Enemies: 'Bailey Williams, Shawn Bowe-Crooke '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Robin, in chronological order. Program V2 *100.2° *100.9° *In This Thread A Timeskip Happens *Shack Attack *98.7° *The Hecate Sisters *68° Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Robin Pounds. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program